


Papa John

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander loves Eliza and John very much, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/M, Gay John Laurens, John and Eliza are just friends, M/M, Philip Schuyler and Henry Laurens are not mentioned by name, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: "Sit" She says, pointing to the piano bench. "I have to tell you something."In which Eliza and John are Philip's biological parents and Alexander talks less than Eliza.





	1. Just Like Your Father

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to each and every one of you readers for reading this and my other works, it really means alot, so thank you. I know I update sporadically, but I hope my quality makes up for the quantity...! Anyways thank you, you're amazing!

“It's time.” Eliza Schuyler Hamilton whispers to herself. “Alexander deserves to know, I shouldn't stall any longer.” 

She pulls her son's bountiful curls into a low ponytail, shapes each curl individually between her fingers with care, then turns him to face her.

“Look at you, you look just like your father! Now go show daddy how handsome you are, my darling Philip!” She says adoringly to the boy, who grins, then skips off to find Alexander.

“I pray this goes well.” She says aloud to nobody in particular.

~~~

“Daddy, daddy look!” Philip says excitedly. “Look at me! Aren't I handsome? Mama says I look just like my father! Look Daddy! Look!” Philip chirps, surprisingly all in one breath.

Alexander, who is sitting at his desk in his office, had been writing a new form of government, but he turns to face the young boy who is bouncing excitedly on his heels and takes in his appearance. 

And freezes.

After a moment of shock, Alexander finds his voice, hoping that what he sees is just because he’s tired. His heart seems not quite ready to believe yet.

“Yes Philip, you’re very handsome.” Alexander says carefully. “Like your father…”

His sentence trails off as things click into place in his head, confirming his conclusion as he recognizes the familiar puff of curly hair, the memorable universe of freckles and those unforgettable hazel eyes over such a sweet smile.

Alexander sucks in a breath, eyes wide with realization and his heart misses a beat.

But Philip is still gazing at him expectantly, so Alexander gives him a shaky but encouraging smile. “You’re very handsome, just like your father, it seems.”

Alexander smiles when Philip’s face lights up in a huge grin and the little boy pipes up again.

“Yay! I’m gonna go play with Angie until Papa John arrives! Bye daddy, love you!” He kisses Alexander’s cheek and scampers off to find his little sister.

Alexander watches him go and muses over what the curly-haired ball of energy had just told him. “Like his father, he says?" It seems Eliza has some explaining to do…

~~~

Alexander finds his wife -who is heavily pregnant with a third child- sitting by the window-seat, close to the piano. She seems to be completely calm and collected, but she’s fiddling with her dress. She’s nervous. 

“Alexander!” She squeaks. Definitely nervous. 

“Eliza.” He says curtly and Eliza gulps. “Our son claims that he looks like his father, but a simple glance at a mirror would prove otherwise to me. He seems unaware of this, as was I until mere moments ago. Care to explain that?”

Eliza swallows.

“Sit.” She says, pointing to the piano bench. “I need to tell you something.”


	2. Eliza, You Should Have Told Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I'm getting around to updating all my stuff!

Alexander sits, grumbling something that sounds like “Damn right you do” and Eliza glares at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. 

“As you have seemed to figure out, you are not Philip’s real father.” Eliza says, dropping her gaze before adding, “John is. John Laurens.”

She looks up at Alexander, who only nods slowly. Eliza continues.

“As you already know, John and I have been friends since we were very small children, since our fathers would work together alot. You also know that I was the first person that John came out to as gay. We were always very close.”

Alexander nods again, encouraging Eliza to continue with her story.

“Then he left for the war. That’s where he met you. Alex, he couldn't stop talking about you in his messages to me!” Eliza reaches for her husband’s hand and squeezes it. “How smart you are, how fearless. Then it slowly turned into admiring how beautifully your eyes sparkle when you knew you were winning an argument, or how your hair falls off your shoulder when you write, like the ink that cascades from your pen to the paper in front of you. And then he started telling me about your more-than-friendly endeavors. I knew he was in love by then. I also knew that I wanted to meet you myself, to thank you for making my John so happy.”

Eliza pauses, unsure of how to go on. Alexander still hasn’t moved, watching his wife with rapt attention. 

She continues. “He also tells me that you confessed to being infertile.” 

Alexander looks away ashamedly for a moment, so Eliza waits patiently for her husband to gather his feelings. A swell of love towards him sweeps through her as she continues.

“He also tells me that you asked him to father your children, to which he agreed on the one condition that I am the mother.” It’s Eliza’s turn to look down with a blush.

“You agreed.” She whispers, reminiscing. “You and John came home and he introduced us. I fell for you immediately. We married a month later and you continued to see John, even though you were married.”

Alexander looks like he’s about to say something, to plead his cause, but Eliza gently shushes him.

“I didn’t mind. Not one bit. I love you Alexander, I couldn’t have been happier to know you and John make each other happy and that I get to be part of that.” Eliza takes Alexander’s hand, gently kisses the palm and squeezes his hand.

“Then John told me you couldn’t have children and of the favour you had asked of him. I agreed to do my share, because I knew, even then, how important having a family is to you. Then Philip was born and you were ecstatic. I couldn’t bear the thought of taking away your happiness by telling you about Philip’s real father. It seemed you had forgotten that he could never have been yours. And still, you continued to see John. With a baby in your wife’s arms, you love another man.”

Alexander looks guilty. “Eliza, my love, I’m sorry, if-”

“But I love him too.” She cuts him off, squeezing his hand again. “Differently, but I love him all the same. That’s why he visits so often. It’s not just for Philip and to make the truth easier to absorb. John and I both love you so much.”

Alexander is silent and Eliza can see the gears in his brain working to figure out all the information dumped onto him.

“I’ll give you some time to digest all this. I love you.” With that, Eliza slowly stands and Alexander pulls her gently to kiss her before letting her go. Eliza had caught a glimpse of numb shock in those usually sparkling, intelligent eyes.

She leaves her husband to his thoughts, quietly closing the door to the room. Once out, she sighs a huge sigh of relief and slumps against the door, weak legs giving out beneath her.

She did it. She can barely believe it, but she did it.

How will Alexander react?

**Author's Note:**

> You have some explaining to do, Eliza...


End file.
